Annabelle Kaigo
Annabelle Kaigo, '''also known as the Hero, '''Chloris, is a female member of the Hero Association, GUILD. 'Being a former Biology study, she has heavy knowledge of many forms of biological science, though mainly fields such as Botany and Microbiology. She fills the roll as a hero, not as one who steps to the front lines and engages the enemy head on, but as a support who waits for when her allies are in need of aid comes to revitalize and heal them. Ever since her youth, she has dreamed of being a Hero, working at her studies not to one day hope of becoming a scientist or biologist but to increase her aptitude as a Hero and increase her usefulness and ability to help those who are in need. She offers a wide range of both aids and defensiveness as her quirk, '''GAEA, '''allowing her to utilize naturally occurring elements and substances to craft special potions in order to energize and quickly heal those who are tired or injured. Her skills in this ability effectively make her an EMT for GUILD and a valued support member who can bring her comrades back to full health. Appearance Annabelle's Appearance is really affected by her personality and preferences. Her main wardrobe consisting of very bright sundresses, skirts, and blouses with are either plain or have floral patterns to them. These dresses are usually plain in structure and appearance, if any were to be added on, they usually consist of some sort of rope or extra fabric akin to what can be found on blouses. She also has her hair stylized in braids and knots, often having her hair hang down in a braid while also being tied by a bright vine like rope which holds her hair together. As a hero, her attire consists of a fantasy inspired blouse and skirt which closely resemble what can be found in depictions of wood elves, she had chosen this due to their connection to nature and also how practical it made movement. Her blouse would be an emerald green with golden latis. She also wore a belt that contained many ingredients that allowed her to make potions in advance and on the go when needed. Personality Annabelle is often seen as a very kind-hearted soul. she trully enjoys helping those in need and just helping in general as partly why she studied biology in the first place, to help created natural remedies and cures for diseases and aids for injury. The span at which she attempts to help others is far and wide, from being on the field of battle to helping children cross the street. Her activity in local communities could be argued to be even greater at some points than her activity in larger scale efforts as a part of GUILD, going down to hospitals and nursing homes, helping the sickly with her natural remedies and lending aid to those who are injured. Though it doesn't even stop with those in severe need, she also attends to random passers by who are in certain situations of disadvantage such as a boy who's ball flew on a roof or who's dog has run away. Even if they are but the small things that she won't recieve any recognition for, she still enjoys helping. While her intentions are good and her heart is pure, Annabelle is not without flaw. In fact she can be quite clumsy and ditzy at times, her brain off in an entirely different reality while in the moment. Scatterbrained as she is, she often spends time staring off into space, dreaming of things that can or will happen, she never really pays attention much in most casual situations which often leads her to making mistakes such as in the manufacturing of her potions. Though even with this, she still finds her work as a Hero as exhilerating as ever as that is really the thing she loves to do most. History Early Life Annabelle was born in Kyoto, Japan to two scientists, one Japanese, and the other American. After but a few short years of living in Japan, her parents had decided it best to move back to the United States. From a young age, it was obviously apparent that Annabelle was going to have some sort of fascination with biology, her constant observation of vegetation and fauna that would be in her backyard led her parents to realizing this and they soon has started steering her towards a path in the field. It was around this time that her quirk started to flourish, always around her would be incredibly complex fauna and massive plant life, her room being a hub for it as it was constantly entangles in vines and plants. It allowed her to "talk" to the plants, communicate and interact with them. It was also around this time that the seed of her true passion would be planted and her wanton nature to help would begin. She had seen several stories on the television about the work of heroes across the planet, seeing them as an inspiration, she had decided from them on to be a hero too. U.A. High school & Becoming a Hero In her quest to become a hero, Annabelle had worked most of her schooling to a great degree, building up great grades and marks that would allow her to enter nearly any school of her choosing, private or otherwise. Though as with her dream of becoming a Hero, she had her sights set on one place, U.A. High school, the premier location for Hero training. She had traveled back to Japan and upon entering the school, she immediately began making high marks for her dedication and listening skills, fully immersing herself in the process of becoming a Hero, even if her apparent clumsiness did make her a bit hard to work with. It was rather easy for her to officially become a hero due to her attentiveness to the classes and had easily attained her license. Now as a hero, known as Chloris, Annabelle had finally achieved her dream and had become a Hero. She now actively seeks to help others in the community, big and small, and make the world a safer place. Abilities Annabelle is by no means a physical powerhouse, in fact her feminine frame is only as strong and powerful as the average girl's her age. Though what she lacks in physical power, she possesses in intellect. She has trained her mind constantly, learning not only of biology but of sciences in general and as such she is a go to reference for anything science related.Her small and slender frame also make for great maneuverability, allowing her to move with grace and attentiveness which is important for her job on the field. * '''Advanced Intelligence - '''Annabelle is quite advanced in many fields of science, especially biology, and is often a good reference to use when conducting experiments or testing labs. This also allows her to conduct assumptions and guesstimates on the fly with relative accuracy, allowing her to predict the result of some events and bring them to light. * '''Acrobatics - '''Annabelle's only real physical advantage is her ability to move and escape. This allows her more access to her comrades on the battlefield when they are in need of aid or defense. Also seeing as how she may be considered a target herself for her abilities as well, acrobatics also allows her ways of escape and movement in case of attack Quirk Annabelle's Quirk is called "'GAEA", an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Annabelle to "communicate" with the Earth. She is capable of persuading surrounding fauna, foliage, and vegetation to do things that she needs done whether it be to "tell" her what types of plants carry the right ingredients for a potion she wishes to craft that would heal injury, or if she needs surrounding foliage to form into a large bubble around her or someone else in order to block an attack or even to carry them to safety. She explains that the way she does this is through some sort of psycho-communication, consciously convening with plant-life in an effort for them to tell her what she needs to do, or what they need to do for her. However she does not talk to them as one would expect as, obviously, plants don't talk, instead they give her information in the form of "insight". "Insight" is a form of intuition that enables one person to understand something on a certain level. Annabelle receives it in a similar fashion, gaining knowledge from the telekinetic waves of information beamed into her head from whatever she is communing with. The range at which she can communicate isn't entirely known, though it is however explained that with the more information she is receiving, the more stress it gives her brain. Communing with a small patch of grass or a window garden wouldn't do much of anything to her, but however if she were to commune with a massive garden or even a multi-acre spanning farm, she would suffer immense migraines and depending on the intensity of the information received, could level on brain-death. Trivia * Annabelle's last name, "Kaigo", means "gentle" or "nurturing". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:GUILD